The Forgotten Moon
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Drabbles about the Acrobaleno and my OC. This is my first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing fanfiction.**

 **I don't own KHR, only the plot and my OC.**

 **If there are any mistakes, just tell me**

 **Skull**

* * *

Before the curse, Rogue admired Skull.

He admired his cheerful smile.

He admired his bravery to stand up for himself, even if it fails or not.

He admired how he would perform so many tricks with his bike and helmet.

Rogue adored the Cloud Acrobaleno, he was like a cheerful brother, even if he was a bit boastful. But hey, everyone always have a flaw.

But at the same time, Skull made Rogue worried.

Even if Skull is immortal or if his body was injured all over and Skull said he was fine, he could see the hurtful look in his eyes, the pain every time an injury was inflicted on him.

So Rogue always forced him to sit down and let him heal the injuries and force him to rest until there were no more wounds. He would cheer Skull up when he was down.

Even after the Curse, when they met again, Rogue still admired him. He was still the same Skull before.

But even if he healed all the wounds and trying to make him smile, he noticed the confused look in the stuntman's eyes because why someone who he just met would know him so well. Also the longing look when Skull said he wanted his adult form back so he can fly freely.

It pained Rogue, partly because all of the Acrobaleno had forgotten him, but he could live with it, other was because it pained him to see his brother sad, despite his happy and boastful facade.

And so the warlock made a decision.

He would break the curse and make them heppy.

Even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

 **How was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It totally caught me off guard how many people read this, thank you so much.**

 **Anyways, back to the story.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

 **2\. Mammon/Viper**

* * *

Everyone has a little mysterious inside them, even if they wanted it or not.

And that includes Viper, or Mammon as he preferred.

Mammon is the Mist Acrobaleno, he loves money more than anything, and if he asked Rogue if the Mist was greedy, he would say yes. He always wore a hood covering half of his upper face which practically screamed 'mystery!'.

Rogue respected his secret, and he would shower the Mist with affection and love, despite Mammon's complained that it's a waste of time, and time is money.

But he would continue to do it, because he know Mammon longed for it.

Every night, he would wake up and found the Mist had snuck into his bed and hugging him tightly.

The next morning, Rogue would make him breakfast and a cup of strawberry milk.

"How much is the price?" Mammon asked.

"It's free because I don't need money, besides, I already got what I wanted in return." Rogue smiled warmly at him.

"And what is that?"

"A brother." was the Moon's reply.

Mammon had been surprised that the brunette had considered him, a greedy illusionist (yes, he know he himself was greedy), to be his brother.

It was shocking, yes, but Mammon had accepted it.

Skull had been skeptical at first, but he knows that Rogue's decision are not to be looked down on, so he tried to be close to Mammon.

They got on pretty well, if you put out where Mammon would charge Skull for many silly things.

The Mist Acrobaleno would sit with him and Skull on a movie night and he would train with the Moon.

Rogue was content with that, two brothers, and they reminded him of his two deceased brothers.

Oh how much he wished he could go back to the past and change everything.

But the past is that past. Besides, if he changed it, he would never met people that accepted him for who he is.

That's why it hurts when they forgot him.

But he had requested Checkerface for it, so he could only stood in the dark and watched as his brothers go, with the burden of the curse on their shoulders.

Rogue missed Mammon.

He missed how the older male would demand payment when he did a favor for Rogue.

He missed the way Mammon's lips twitched a bit at the corner as he refrained himself from laughing when he saw a funny scene at the movie night.

He missed the warmth of Mammon's hug when he had a nightmare.

Why did it hurt when they looked like they never knew him before?

Why?

* * *

 **Well this is the second chapter and it cost me a lot of time to update it. So I really need to know how to update a new chapter.**

 **Can someone show me how.**


	3. Chapter 3

**107 views...I am astonished about that, thank you so much for reading this. You don't know how happy I am right now.**

 **I notice one my second chapter that I forgot to put a line break, I really need to remind myself of that.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

 **Anyways, to the next Acrobaleno.**

* * *

 **3\. Verde**

Verde is everything a scientist looks like: shaggy hair, glasses, the concentration look when he was working on his computer.

Rogue can understand, not like other people. He can understand what Verde types and write, and he's amazed how talented Verde can do with his own two hands.

"You're interesting." Verde had commented one day when they were alone.

"Why?" Rogue cocked his head while the Lightning Acrobaleno was scribbling in his notebook.

"There's something different about you, you don't have any Dying Will Flame. Everyone has one, but you don't. Perhaps you don't have any regrets?" Verde asked.

It was a blow to his heart. He's alive right now, yes, but's he's like a vampire, dead yet alive. He needs to survive because he has regrets.

Those regrets that appeared every time he sleeps, the regrets that haunts him until the blood in the diamond runs out.

Rogue smiled sadly at the confused scientist.

"I do have regrets. They are regrets that would never let me live in peace. Right now I want to enjoy the moment while I can." he said "I hope that one day, I can be your friend, or something I want, an uncle."

"Verde had been too surprised that he dropped his pencil, but he composed himself and said that he would be his friend first.

Rogue had been so happy that he tackled the Lightning Acrobaleno in a hug and cried his eye off. Verde had blushed and awkwardly hugged him back.

Since then, Verde and Rogue talked about science and technology and stuffs, or sometimes he would watch with warm eye when Verde create something. But he would frown when the scientist overwork himself to sleep.

He would scold him later, and then they would join with Skull and Mammon on a movie night, with much reluctance from Verde. But he would discuss with the trio after the movie about it.

Rogue smiled, even after he left, he still smiled.

Because he would be gone from this world after he broke the curse, he knew they would be happy when they got back their adult form.

And then he would only had one regret, only one.

He regretted that he won't be there to watch it.

* * *

 **There you have it, now there's only...6 Acrobaleno left, including Lal Mirch and Bermuda.**

 **I'll update tomorrow.**

 **Arrivederci.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many views just in one day, thank you so much.**

 **Alright, just what I said yesterday, I'm writing the next Acrobaleno today.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

 **4\. Reborn**

Reborn was the most difficult to get close. Probably because he was the moon and the hitman was the Sun.

Reborn was bright in his own way, he was handsome, Rogue had to admit, and the man has many talents.

Sure they are different, but when they have something in common, like their love for espresso and the protective feeling when they felt Luce was in danger, they would be in sync.

Whenever the brunette was feeling down, Reborn would pull him up and make him shine once in a while.

Just like how the Sun gave the Moon its brightness.

They might be the opposite, but once the situation needs it, they would be the unbeatable duo.

Rogue likes him, not in the romantic way of course, the hitman gave him tips and comfort him in his own way.

So when he's gone, he lost his motivation to live.

He wanted to die, but he couldn't, he refrained himself because he knows.

He knows that there are people who need the 'Sun'.

He will be their temporary sun.

Until he's gone, he hops that the people he helped had founded their own 'Sun'.

 **I think this chapter is a bit short. Sorry, but I really tried.**

 **I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On to the next chapter.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

 **And look at the bottom for important notes, to me at least.**

* * *

 **5\. Lal Mirch and Colonello**

Lal Mirch is a strong woman, just like Rogue's shishou. She's fierce, strong and surprisingly, caring and kind when they're injured, in her own way of course.

Sometimes, she's a bit...mean.

But Rogue knew why. He can read people like an open book when he's interested in them.

Lal was afraid that people would look down on her because she's a woman.

Rogue never thought women are weak, although some of them are...disgusting. Women are strong in their own way.

Lal's way happened to be a bit violent.

Rogue wasn't sure how to approach her at first, because she's a 'brat' in her eyes and he wasn't sure how to change that opinion.

Somehow she reminded him of Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon. They're both strong, they hate men (Not in Lal's though, she's hate men who lazy around), and they want to prove that women are not different from men.

After finding out Lal was an ex-COMSUBIN, Rogue asked if she could help him with his training because honestly, he think his skills are dropping because he doesn't have anything or anyone to train.

Lal had a spare with him, to see how weak he is. And surprisingly, she won.

(Until now, Lal had been baffled why Rogue would think himself that way because damn, look at how he's fighting!)

Lal had demanded him to not hold back and Rogue refused.

"I _have_ to hold back, not because you're a woman, there are other reasons I'm holding back."

After discussing about his stamina and status, Lal took him to Vongola's training ground.

(After remembering the taller men than him, Rogue still cursed his height, maybe he needs to drink more milk)

That's where he met Colonello.

The blonde man was cheerful and was the only one who could pass Lal's hellish training, as he put it.

Rogue observed and noticed that the man was the only one who Lal would allow to get in her personal space.

Because Colonello didn't see Lal as a weak woman, he respected her and loved her, even though he didn't notice it until you know...he fell in love with her.

They would make a cute couple together, Rogue was sure.

When both Rain had left the empty house, Rogue didn't cry anymore.

Because without the Rain, there's no one there to cover the Moon's tears and cheer it up.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done.**

 **Well, I'm trying to write a story about my OC in KHR. He's going to be the Moon Acrobaleno. Do you think I should write it?**

 **After this drabble and before that story, I'm going to have a story about '20 questions for Rogue'. I'm going to write it based on your questions, around 20 questions of course if you are interested.**

 **Anyway, I'll type the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, I'm going to write the next Acrobaleno, although I think it would be a bit crappy.**

 **I put an important note yesterday and I hope that you guys read it, because it would be important for my first story. You can ask the questions by PM me or just ask the questions at the comment.**

 **Anyways, the next Acrobaleno.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **6\. Luce.**

Luce was easy to befriend, she was cheerful and bubbly, she didn't look at him like the others had looked, and she welcomed him with open arms.

Rogue liked Luce, she's like a doting mother, and he's sure that the unborn baby would be like her.

Without Luce, the group wouldn't be…well, a group. She was the glue that attached the group together.

Luce would always join him with the others on the movie night, she discussed with him at almost everything, and somehow, she knows his past.

Rogue hoped that she wouldn't be gone, but sadly, it didn't happen.

After the curse, the group still was together.

But then Aria was born and Luce was…dead, they broke away. It just...broke

Rogue watched as the bond they made broken within a week, he watched as they walked away.

He couldn't help but miss Luce.

He missed her warm smile.

He missed her warm embrace.

He also missed the moments when Luce scolded Reborn, that was a funny one.

He still remembered his and Luce's last conversation.

" _I know this is a selfish request, but can you watch over Aria for me?"_

Rogue agreed, he would watch over Luce's daughter.

Because it's the Sky that stayed with the Moon forever.

* * *

 **It's crappy, it's hard to grasp Luce, but I tried.**

 **I'll try to improve it, and the next one too.**

 **I won't be updating during Thanksgiving because I don't have a computer to type on and my phone is broken. So I could only update after Thanksgiving, which was a week.**

 **Please check the notes on the last chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, I have nothing to say so let's move to the next chapter.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **7\. Bermuda**

They met when Rogue was 10.

After he had killed the scientists, the Vindice captured him because apparently, some of the scientists are mafioso.

For some reason after 3 months, they reluctantly released him.

Rogue didn't want to leave yet, his curiosity was forbidding him after seeing the bodies of the Vindice.

The more he observed them, the more he knew that they were the same like him.

Dead yet alive.

Sadness.

Broken.

Seeing that, Rogue looked back at his life and he realized.

There are people who suffered more than him.

That was the first time he obtained one Flame, the only Flame that he could make: the Flame of Night.

It was not his intention to make it and imagine the shock on his face when he, who was dead already, could make a _Dying Will Flame_ , a Night Flame at that.

"Child." Bermuda called, snapping him out of his shock.

He fainted at that spot.

Yes, he fainted.

After waking up and discussing with the Acrobaleno, the Acrobaleno of Vindice trained him.

The Vindice guards were hesitate at first, because why not? A boy who was willingly try to befriend the Vindice, the most powerful group in the world.

But they slowly got used to the boy's appearances every so and then, they were happy.

The Moon and the Night were inspirable with each other.

But one year later, Rogue had to go and fix things right. And he wants to see the world with his own eye.

Bermuda had gave him a bead of Night Flame, saying that if he needed his help, just break the bead.

Rogue wanted to be helped at that time, but he knew even Bermuda can't help him escape his own fate.

At least, the Night had healed some broken parts of the Moon.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the Night. Only one more and I'm done with these drabbles.**

 **What do you think I should write next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, to the last Acrobaleno.**

 **Warning: There's a bit BL here, so go back if you want to.**

 **I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **8\. Fon**

Fon is the only one who wanted to befriend him, except Luce of course.

Fon was a martial artist who was tied down by the Chinese Trial because he didn't want his nephew to be like him.

The man was nice to him, he always had a calm aura that made him almost drop his guard when he's with him.

And soon, he developed a crush on Fon.

Rogue didn't know what a crush meant that time, he didn't know why he would blush and have butterflies in his stomach when he thought of the man. He didn't know why he would be happy when the older man was with him and sad when he left.

It was simply frustrating.

When he confronted it to his brother, Skull, the stuntman was furious and mumbled something like 'his baby brother is too young to experience it'.

When he asked his uncle, Verde, the man just smirked and told him to go and ask Mammon.

After asking Mammon and paying him the cost of it, the illusionist just pat his head and told him it was a crush..

After half an hour of explaining what a crush is, Rogue had immediately wanted to destroy this small crush.

Having a crush is not a good thing to him, the blood is running out and the Curse is coming soon. With this in the way, it would only bring trouble.

So the boy could only try to will this crush away by avoiding Fon.

It seemed that someone in this universe hated him because he was paired with Fon with many missions.

(He still suspected it was Checkerface because the man smirked knowingly at him after announcing the missions.)

Soon, the small crush bloomed into love.

Rogue had concluded one thing: Love is a scary thing. Even if you throw it away, it would come back ten times stronger.

He was afraid that if the Chinese man found out, he would be disgusted.

Besides, who would want a non-virgin boy, a _boy_ , who dirties his hand with blood to be his lover?

The problem was fixed, in a painful way.

The Curse happened.

Rogue watched as the man became an infant and his memories altered, just like the others.

Finally, this love will be gone.

It will soon be forgotten.

But it didn't.

Rogue can't help but to check on Fon once in a while and wished that he could confess.

His wish this love didn't exist.

He wished the Curse didn't happened.

He wished that the pain would be gone as he watched the Acrobaleno walked away.

* * *

 **There you have it, the last Acrobaleno.**

 **Sorry for the ones who disliked BL, but I adore my OC with Fon.**

 **I won't be updating anything in a while, because I have to move away. It sucks that I have to move away from my friends, I've only been friends with them for only a month and a half.**

 **Anyways, thank you for patiently waiting for me to finish writing all of this, I'm really happy that I can upload these drabbles.**

 **I'll update a new story, but it would take a month or two.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
